For certain skin disorders, such as in the case of the care of wounds, but also for cosmetic applications, combined moist and dry stage systems are required. In the case of such systems, on the one hand, a moist compress or bottom pad is present, the purpose of which consists of making direct contact with the skin and, on the other hand, a further dry compress or top pad is provided which is used in such a way that it covers over the moist pad already applied to the skin. Such multi-stage or, more precisely speaking, two-stage systems make high demands on their particular packaging: on the one hand, the sterility of the pads, above all in the medical area of application, must be ensured and, moreover, the part of the pad present in the moist form must not dry out before it is used.
For this problem, according to the present state of the art, administration forms are available which store the moist part in a leak-proof foil, for example aluminium-coated paper, sealed at the edges, such as is the case with the ointment compresses from the company of Medikom GmbH. The dry part of the pad can be stored in a paper sleeve suitable for sterile packaging and also sealed at the edge. Such systems are available on the market, for example from the company of Beiersdorf AG, Hamburg under the registered trademark of Cutisoft. If, on the basis of this state of the art, one wishes to apply a two-stage compress, one must first of all open the package with the moist pad, remove the compress and apply it to the skin area in question. Thereupon the package with the dry component must be opened, after which the latter is removed and is applied over the moist compress already applied. After this, the whole pad can then be fixed in place by, for example, sticking plaster. This way of proceeding according to the state of the art is quite laborious as the user of the pads must always use two different systems individually packaged in each case. It must be ensured that both systems are available in the correct sizes, matching each other, and are also used in the correct order. Moreover, in this way unnecessarily high packaging expenditure is incurred.